A Stitch in Time, Part III: From Birth to Tombs
Notes The combines for this timeline are VERY long. Without potions they are taking 3-5 minutes EACH. Plan accordingly. Required Materials Bring at least: *25 Celestial Coal *50 Celestial Kindling Steps # Enter at . # Move to . # Speak with The Immolated Lexicon at . #*Gain the Summon Immolated Lexicon ability. # Translate the runes on the walls. #* Some locations: #* After translating the last rune, you receive Recipe: Obsidian Incubation Vessel (auto-scribed) # Collect the following: #* 6 sulfur shed by scavenging mephits #** Go through the doors to the east at . #**The hostile Mephics periodically spray a cone of fire, leaving a small heap of burning sulfur on the floor that you can harvest. #** Harvesting the sulfur damages you. #* 15 obsidian shards from fallen drakes. #**Click the dead drakes to mine them for their shards. #** They can be found in the side rooms. Click on the brazier at and teleport to find more. #* 12 condensed magma from lava pools. # Craft the incubation vessel at the Wall of Elemental Fire at . #* Use the door at , then the braizer at , then the braizer at to get the room with the Wall. # Fire the incubation vessel in the spouts of flame in Arlyxir's room 4 times. #*Stand on one of the grates in the middle as it lights up, you will be damaged and tossed up into the air. Do this 4 times. #** The grates do a percentage of your current health. If you avoid being knocked into the lava, you should be able to do them back to back and heal up after. # Collect Arlyxir's ashes within the newly created vessel at . #* It is a veeeeeery long harvest. # Place the vessel at . #* Use the brazier at and go up the flame ramp in the center of the room. # Chase flame sparks into the cauldron to superheat it. # Exit the zone. # Enter through the portal at . # Slide the coffin lid at . # Collect the shovel. # Collect the embalming kit. #* Optional: Take the note to receive the house item a scrawled note. # Collect the following: #* 6 Plaguebringer protoplasm. #**Use the embalming kit rapidly as a pillbug approaches, it will stop moving and get larger. Keep embalming until it explodes to a protoplasm. #*15 dormant pathogens. #**Click on the large cubes to Clean Waste twice, and collect a pathogen. #*6 blighted marrow. #**Mine an Amalgamation of Decay and an Amalgamation of Pestilence for marrow near . # Craft an Empower the Seal of Bertoxxulous in the Cauldron of Contagion at . #* Requires: #** 1 inert seal of power #** 6 Plaguebringer's protoplasm #** 15 fromant pathogen #** 6 blighted marrow #** 50 Celestial Kindling #Return to Varig Ro in the Coliseum of Valor. Rewards *At least *Guild Harvester Missions *Pack Pony: Ceffyl Illusion *Pack Pony: Autonomous Harvesting